Sacrificial Waters
by Gleca
Summary: Season 5, Castiel is losing his powers grace . What happens when a hunt goes worng and Dean asks to much? Can Cas save Sam, and himself? Or will he die trying? Castiel whumpage hurtCas protectiveSam
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Sacrificial Waters**

**Author-Gleca (This was a request by Promise777! :D she (or he) was very nice in asking me to write a fanfic about Castiel (during season 5) losing his powers and turing (almost) human, and Sam trying to save him! **

**Summary- A hunt goes wrong! Dean calls Cas, but does Cas have the mojo to save both himself AND Sam?**

**Rating- T (Because of swaring/violence)**

**Pairing- no slash... (Promise777 requested a brotherly love story) but it could be seen a pre-slash between Sam and Cas (fav pairing BTW)**

**Spoilers- Season 5 (I guess) **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

A soft snoring coming from the passengers' side of the car filled the air. Dean looked over to Sam, thanking who ever was listening that his little brother could finally get some sleep. Neither of the Winchester brothers had been getting much sleep over the past few months, who would, given their situation, both heaven and hell doing all they can to capture them.

Dean smiled sadly looking at his brother, thinking how innocent Sam looked as he slept; _he looked years younger, or rather he didn't look years older anymore._

They were driving on a freeway, somewhere in Indiana. Dean just wanted to find a hunt, a nice and simple salt and burn, he didn't want anything to do with angels or demons, or the damn apocalypse, which could all just wait. Dean just wanted to find some place he could blow off some steam. He huffed out a breath of air and turned his eyes back to the road, griping the steering wheel just a little bit tighter.

* * *

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon, they had just passed into Wisconsin, before Dean finally decided it was time to wake Sammy and get something to eat, his stomach was killing him.

"Up and at um! Sammy." Dean said grabbing his little brother's shoulder and shaking it. He felt Sam turn away from his hand, moaning. "Come on man, time to get up. I wanna go and get something to eat." he said as Sam swat his had away, waking up.

"Dude we just ate like two and a half hours ago." Sam grumbled, glaring at his brother, angered at being woken up from one of the best sleeps he had had in at least a good six months.

"Yeah I know that was forever ago dude. Let's go get some burgers or at least some burgers for me." Dean said smiling at his brother.

"Fine, lets just find some place where we can both get what we want." said Sam, empathizing the 'we'. Sam let him self drift back off into a half slumber, and before he knew it they were pulling into a parking lot. Sam, sitting back up from his slouched position in his seat, brought a hand to his face, rubbing away the sleep that had collected in his eyes. He got out of the car, looking at the restaurant where Dean had taken them to, looking back at Dean to glare at him, Dean just smiled at his little brother.

"Dude seriously, a Fuddruckers?" Sam looked at Dean, putting his hands into his pockets. Dean just grinned, dumbly at him.

"Yep, why do you have something against Fuddruckers?" Dean questioned him in a mockingly serious tone.

"I said to take us somewhere we can both get something we like." Sam said empathizing the 'we' again. Dean just looked at him like he had gone insane.

"Yeah, they have a condiments bar hear Sammy, just what you like." Dean said, holding open the door for him, smiling.

* * *

The Winchester Brothers ordered, for Dean it was **The Works** Smokehouse bacon, American cheese and grilled mushrooms; French fries, lots. For Sam it was **Napa Valley** Romaine lettuce, bleu cheese, apples, dried cranberries and almonds. Sam picked out a table, while Dean waited for there food.

Dean stood in front of the register, an annoyed look on his face. _I mean seriously, at least have some manners,_ Dean thought glaring at the teen behind the counter.

"It's gonna be a bit." said the teen uncaringly, Dean just sighed, looking around to see a news paper stand. _What better place then a news paper to start looking for a boring hunt?_ Dean thought as he picked one up.

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed when he saw that his food was ready. He paid for the food and the news paper, grabbing the tray he turned around and went to find Sam.

* * *

Sam looked up from his phone when he saw Dean walking towards him, with there food in hand. Dean sets the tray on the table sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked him, while pouring blue cheese dressing on his **Napa Valley. **

"Stupid teen behind the counter was to busy texting his boyfriend, or something." Dean says taking a bight of his burger. "Mmmm, Sammy you should have gotten a burger." Dean mutters, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

"I would have, but I'm not planning on dyeing of a hart attack at 35." Sam said grabbing the news paper form Dean, taking a bight of his salad he started reading. Dean watched as his little brothers eye brows furred.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Ha listen to this 'Freda the lake monster strikes again!' Or at least that's what the locals think." Sam says taking another bight of his salad, skimming through the text. "There have been 4 ½ disappearances in the town of Freda Michigan." Sam says looking up at his brother as Dean decides to shove ¾ of his burger in his mouth.

"Hammamscans…" Dean says through his mouth full.

"What?" Sam says looking at Dean, wondering how anyone could fit that much food in there mouth with out choking.

"I said how can there be 4 ½ disappearances?" Dean says swallowing.

"When someone finds a torso floating off the coast of lake Superior." Sam says, taking a sip of his soda.

"Well then, I guess we're heading to Michigan." Dean says finishing the rest of his food.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES! LOL XD: I'm actually really happy how this first chapter turned out! And don't worry Castiel WILL be in future chapters! He's my favorite character, so I couldn't write anything with out him! And if you google the Fuddruckers menu the things the boys ordered are on there. **

**I am very sorry for any grammer mistakes, they were not intentional. **

**Castiel is back on our screens on May 4th! Can't wait! I just hope they don't kill him again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Sacrificial Waters**

**Arthur- Gleca; AN: I know that this update is long (very long) over due, chapter two should have been out more then two weeks ago. The reason that chapter two wasn't out sooner is because my computer hates me, A LOT! My computer crashed about two and a half weeks ago, couldn't be saved, then I had to go to the 'Ninja Computer store' ( - thats actually the name of it lol) to buy a new computer. Then I had to set up the computer and transfer over the files from my old computer. After all this I'm finally sitting down and getting ready to write chapter two of this story, and then my mom tells me its time to pack for the trip to Gettysburg, which I had thought was going to be in two more weeks. After 4 days in Gettysburg, and getting groped by a ghost (Gettysburg has lots of ghosts) I finally get back to write my story, turn on my computer and avast says my computers crashing. So after all this I get my computer fixed about a week ago and insted of writing I have been watching Tobuscus. I'm sorry for this taking so long. **

**I own nothing! **

* * *

Sam steps out of the car, taking in the scenery of the rock-strewn coastline of one of the five great lakes, waves gently sloping up against the shore, foam-covered water collecting by some of the larger rocks. The air was bitter for March, Sam watched as his breath crystallized in the air, and then blown away in the wind.

Dean slammed the driver side door of his 'baby', startled Sam looked over to Dean. "So what's the plan?" Sam asked walking over to Dean's side of the car.

"You tell me research-monkey." Dean said making his way over to the trunk of the Impala, Sam followed, taking his i-phone out. While on their journey to the ambiguous petite town of Freda Michigan, Sam had decided to do some research on what they were going to be hunting.

"Well, the only similarities between the victims was the time of there disappearances." Sam said looking down at the touch screen in his left hand.

"When did the son's a bitch's pull a Houdini?" Dean asked opening up the trunk to the Impala.

"The police report says that three out of the five victims were reported missing around midnight the days they disappeared." Sam said scrolling down the page with his thumb. "All the people that have gone missing were last seen leaving there places of work, and then never seen or heard from again. Except for the torso of the latest victim, that was found about a mile off shore." Sam said looking to his older brother for there next move.

"Well I hoped you packed your sleepin-bag Sammy, 'cause we're having a camp out." Dean said opening up the trunk of the impala and taking out a box of slat rounds.

* * *

The Winchester brothers were both leaning against the Impala, nursing a can of some cheap beer Dean had bought at a 7'11 outside town. A spray of sub-zero foamy water droplets sprinkled the brother. Dean pulled his leather jacket closer around his body; the temperature had dropped ten degrees since the Winchesters had arrived. The eldest of the two hunters looked up at the foreboding dark gray sky, hoping that it wouldn't rain during the night.

Sam bent down, setting his beer on the ground next to the front left wheel of the Impala. "Where are you going?" Dean asked looking at his little brother questioningly

"Have to take a pee." Sam muttered, slightly drunk.

"Don't aim at the wind Sammy." Dean says smiling as Sam gives him a bitch face.

Sam walks down the beach about 25 yards, the shoreline turning in to marsh land, now surrounded by three foot tall Cattails. Sam looks back down the shore, a weird feeling, as though he's being watched creeps up his spine, he can just see the outline of the Impala and Dean. Shaking the feeling off, Sam decides to unzip his pants and empty his bladder. The youngest Winchester hears the snap of a twig, his head shoots up, looking around, the feeling of being watched returning.

"Dean?" Sam questioned the silence, zipping his pants back up he turns around, seeing the silhouette of his brother next to the Impala half a football field away. Another crack of a twig, Sam spins around to where he heard the sound coming from, he reaches for the gun in his back pocket, right hand feeling nothing, Sam realizes he left his hand gun in the Impala. "Damn it." he mutters under his breath, the hunter starts backing up, trying to make his way back to Dean, only to hear a stick break right behind him. Sam tries to spin around, not going to give up without a fight, when the creature throws towards the water. Sam hits his head, cutting it on one of the sharper rocks. Disorientated Sam tries to stand back up, but the creature jumps on him pushing Sam down in the water. Sam pushes away from the scaled arms, reaching the surface. Water and blood dripping in rivets from his almost shoulder length hair. "Dean!" the young hunter splutters, trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

The creature, having not forgot about its pray, grabs hold of the man she has captured. Holding the rather large sized pray down under the water until the struggling stilled, the creature didn't want to drown the human. '_Where's the fun in that?' _the creature thought as she lugged the over sized human back to her under water cave.

* * *

Dean was reaching for another can of the cheep bear when he heard the splash of water and his little brother call for him. The older hunter was up and sprinting before he even had time to register what was going on, Dean started to slow down when he reached marshland. Looking around, seeing only reeds and the dark out stretch of the water, this seemed to go on forever, the color of the black water matching the color of the sky and the felling of dread forming in the older Winchester stomach. He could see Sam anywhere.

"Sam!" Dean called desperately for his little brother, the hunter could feel his heart racing. "Damn it." the older Winchester whispered

* * *

**AN: Not as long as I would have liked it to be. Does any one play Skyrim? If you do (if so leave a comment!) the monster in this story kinda looks like a Hagraven, but in stead of feathers, fish scales! Castiel is in the next chapter! (which I'm hoping will be up soon, I can't give you a date because over the last few weeks I have learned to never set standerds for my self, because anything can happen. Supernatural is back on our screens in Oct. hopfully season 8 is better then season 7! **

**Comment and alert if you want to ;) If you sneezed while reading this bless your face! Peace off, BOOP!**

**P.S. if your a Lord of the Rings fan what do you think about a LORT and a Supernatural crossover? With slash, meaning Castiel/Legolas, what do you think?**

**Sorry again!**


End file.
